Supported polymerization catalysts are commonly employed to prepare polyolefins having desirable characteristics. Various supports for polymerization catalysts have been disclosed in the art. The particular support used may affect the properties of the polymer being formed. Silica supports have primarily been used due to their ability to form highly active polymerization catalysts. Aluminum phosphate supports are similar to silica supports in that they form highly active catalysts. Preparation of these supports for use in a polymerization catalyst or in a polymerization catalyst system often employs both chemical and thermal treatments. Conventional methodologies employing treatment with caustic or corrosive chemicals has its drawbacks including, for example, issues of environmental effect. Furthermore, the elaborate methodologies to treat these supports may negatively impact the economics of the overall polymerization process. Thus, there is an ongoing need to develop new methods of preparing catalyst supports.